A Different Kinda Sailor Moon Story Part One
by Queen Reeny
Summary: What would happen if Queen Serenity (Princess Serena?s mother) actually survived the moon kingdom and came to earth to live with her family? Well if you read this story that question will be answered.
1. New Neighbours

**Note: I don't own Sailor Moon. Ah hail to Naoko Takeuchi the creator of Sailor Moon.**

**Any characters you find in the fanfic that aren't the anime and TV show are the ones I own.**

Summary:What would happen if Queen Serenity (Princess Serena's mother) actually survived the moon kingdom and came to earth to live with her family? Well if you read this story that question will be answered.

Chapter One 

New Neighbors

One day a beautiful young lady and a teenage girl move into Tokyo, Japan. 

Their names are: Kaleigh Ann Nicole Serenity and Jessika Misha Harmony Malone.

"We need nick names sis so know one will find out that you're Queen Serenity" Jessika says. 

"You're absolutely right sis" Kaleigh agrees.

"I'll go by Jess and you can go by Leah" Jessika says.

"I like those nicknames" Kaleigh replies.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I'll get the door sis" Jess says.

Kaleigh smiles at Jessika.

Jessika walks over and opens the door.

A cute little girl and young man are standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, my name is Tristan Lee Nathan Serenity and this my daughter Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity" the young man says. 

"My name is Jess Malone and my sister is around here somewhere" Jess replies.

Kaleigh walks into the hallway from the living room and she heard the conversation.

"Hi, there I'm Jess's sister Leah" Kaleigh says.

"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood" Tristan replies.

"Thanks Tristan and Seraphina" Leah says.

"How are old are you two?" Serena asks looking at Jess & Leah.

"I'm thirty-two years and Jess is fifteen" years Leah answers.

"Well I'm twenty-eight and Seraphina will be ten in four months" Tristan says.

"I wanted to let you know that I don't like my real and I prefer to be called Serena" Seraphina replies.

"What do you have against your real name?" Leah asks.

"Oh nothing it's just people have a hard time pouncing it" Serena answers.

"I can side with you there" Leah says.

"Leah is not a hard to pounce" Tristan replies.

"My real is hard to pounce" Leah says.

"What is your real name?" Tristan asks.

"I can't tell you that right now Tristan so be patience and you will find out soon" Leah answers.

Serena gets this confused look on her face.

"Do you like it here Leah & Jess?" Tristan asks.

"I like it here Tristan but I can't speak for my sister" Jess answers.

"I love it here Leah" says.

Serena looks up at her dad.

"Can we go home now daddy?" Serena asks.

"What's the hurry my darling?" Tristan asks.

"Daddy please stop the mushy talk" Serena yells.

"Well answer my question and I will stop the mushy talk" Tristan says.

"I want to phone Mikeala" Serena replies.

"Who is Mikeala?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala is one of my many friends" Serena answers.

"What are your other friends' names?" Leah asks.

"My friends names are: Rayleen Bethany Valerie Hino, Wilhelmina Avery Patrice Aino , Letitia Rowena Naomi Kino , Setsuna Hisa Amaya Maioh , Amara Sakura Lyra Tenou, Michelle Hitsomi Naoko Kaioh, Darien Marcus Jeffrey Shields, Elizabeth Rochelle Noelle Foreman, Vanessa Joanne Rachel Marshall, Keiko Yasa Aneko Mazurka, Nani Kasha Meako Kanzaka Melvin Davey Curtis Guiro , Molly Ashleigh Lacey Baker, Gregory Kaiya Carlos Urawa, Dijonay Mileena Kortney Lewis, Petra Aristae Diamond Syms, Irene Hermione Kelsey Angler Lorena Talia Farrah Ramsey, Starr Gertrude Isabella Winston, Genevieve Judith Lena Rollins Rosalind Bonita Alameda Gillespie, Nerissa Monica Paige Jarvick, Tayatana Sofia Richelle Petrossian and Nevilla Leighanne Gretchen Delancey" Serena answers. 

"That's a lot of friends Serena" Leah says.

"Yeah I know" Serena replies

"What is Mikeala's whole name?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala's whole name is Mikeala Arrietty Chantal Mizuno" Serena answers.

"What are Mikeala's parent's names?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala's parent's names are Francesca Stephanie Amelia Mizuno and Christopher Sebastian Andrew Mizuno" Serena answers. 

"Why did you want to know who Mikeala's parents are?" Tristan asks.

"I know them that's all Leah" answers.

"How do you Mikeala's parents?" Tristan asks.

"I met them at the mall the other day when I was shopping" Leah answers.

"Come on daddy" Serena wines.

Serena and Tristan walks back to their house.

Serena walks out to the kitchen, she picks up the phone and dials Mikeala's number. 

"This is Mikeala Arrietty Chantal Mizuno" Mikeala says.

"Hi, Mikeala its Seraphina" Serena replies.

"Hi Princess Seraphina" Mikeala says.

"Are you still coming to my sleepover tonight?" Serena asks.

"Yes I am Serena" Mikeala answers.

"Can you phone the others to remind them?" Serena asks. 

"I can do that Serena Mikeala" answers.

Serena and Mikeala hang up on each other.

"Is Mikeala still coming to your sleepover honey?" Tristan asks.

"Yes, Mikeala is still coming and she is phoning the others to remind" Serena answers.

"Well I'm going to the kitchen to make some goodies for your sleepover" Tristan says.

"Okay I can't wait to eat them" Serena replies.

Tristan walks out to the kitchen.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that Serena?" Tristan yells from the kitchen.

Serena walks over and opens the door to find Leah standing on the other side.

"Hi again Serena" Leah says.

"Hiya Leah" Serena replies.

"Where is your father?" Leah asks.

"My father is the kitchen making some goodies" Serena answers.

**"Tristan cooking now that's a miracle because my husband never cooks"** Leah thinks to herself.

Tristan walks into the hallway where Serena and Leah are talking. 

"Hi daddy" Serena says. 

"Hello again Tristan" Leah replies.

Hi Serena and Leah" Tristan says.

"Did you make the goodies?" Leah asks.

"Serena you told Leah what I was doing" Tristan yells.

Tristan looks at Serena with an anger face.

"No, Leah asked me where you were so I told her" Serena says.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you" Serena Tristan replies.

"Did you phone Mikeala yet?" Leah asks.

"Yeah I phone Mikeala" Serena answers.

"Why did you want to phone Mikeala anyway?" Leah asks.

"I'm having a sleepover party tonight" Serena answers.

"Did you phone you're other friends?" Leah asks.

"Mikeala is going to phone them for me" Serena answers.

"Oh yeah I completely the reason why I came over here in the first place Leah" says. 

"What was the reason you came over here?" Tristan asks.

"I came over to see if you had any sugar" Leah answers.

"What for Leah?" Tristan asks.

"I wanted to make sugar cookies but I realized that I didn't have any sugar" Leah answers.

Tristan looks a away for a minute.

"I'll let you have some sugar on two conditions Leah" Tristan says.

"What are the conditions Tristan?" Leah asks.

"You bring over some sugar cookies when they're done and that you help me out with "Serena's sleepover because it won't be easy looking after 7 pre-teens" Tristan answers. 

Sure I'll bring over enough cookies for everyone that will be here tonight and I'll gladly help you look after Serena & her friends tonight" Leah replies.

"Thanks a lot Leah" Tristan says.

"I'll go get you the sugar Serena replies.

Thank you Serena" Leah says.

"My father has a bad back and he can't doing any reaching up high because he might put a strain on his back and make it worse" Serena replies.

Serena walks out the kitchen.

"Serena really cares about you Tristan" Leah says.

"Yeah we have gotten really close over the past 4 and half years" Tristan replies.

"Where's your wife?" Leah asks.

"I'm not sure if she survived the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom" Tristan answers.

"You're King Serenity" Leah says with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes I am Leah" Tristan replies.

"Serena is really Princess Seraphina Serenity" Leah says.

"Yeah that's right Leah" Tristan replies.

"That is so cool" Leah says.

Serena walks in with the sugar and passes it to Leah.

"Here is the sugar" Leah Serena replies.

"Thanks Tristan and I'll see you in a little while" Leah says.

"Leah you can keep the sugar because we have tons in the cupboard" Tristan replies.

"See ya later Leah" Serena says.

Leah walks over to her house.


	2. The Sleepover

Chapter Two

The Sleepover

All of a sudden the doorbells rings.

Serena opens the door to find Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Amara and Michelle standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Princess Seraphina" Lita says.

"Hiya Princess Letitia" Serena replies.

"Are you going to let us in?" Lita asks.

"Yeah come in girls" Serena answers.

They all walk into the house with Serena.

"Wow, you've got a great place here Serena" Amara replies.

"Thanks Amara" Serena says.

Tristan walks into the living room with a tray full goodies that he made for Serena's sleepover.

"Are those for us Tristan?" Mikeala asks.

"Yes they are Mikeala" Tristan answers.

"Did you make them Tristan?" Letitia asks.

"Yes, I did Letitia" Tristan answers.

"I didn't know you could cook" Tristan Letitia says. 

"Well I can Letitia" Tristan replies.

"You should taste his spaghetti its awesome" Serena says.

The scouts exchange looks with each other.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings again.

Tristan puts the tray of goodies down on the coffee table, he walks into the hallway and opens the door to find Leah on the other side.

"I'm here to help you now" Leah says.

"Come on in Leah" Tristan replies.

Leah and Tristan walk into the living room

"Who are you?" Amara asks looking at Leah.

"My name is Leah and I just moved into the neighborhood" Leah answers.

"What are you doing here?" Letitia asks.

"Tristan asked me to help him with this sleepover" Leah answers.

"Oh I was just wondering" Letitia replies.

"I know your are Serena but could you please tell me who's who" Leah says.

"I'm Letitia Kino but everyone call me Lita" Letitia replies. 

"I'm Wilhelmina Aino but please call me Mina" Wilhelmina says.

"I am Amara Tenou and this is my cousin Michelle Kaioh" Amara replies.

"I'm Rayleen Hino but call me Raye" Rayleen says.

"Hi, I'm Setsuna Meioh" Setsuna replies.

"I'm Mikeala Mizuno but I prefer to be called Ami" Mikeala says.

"It's nice to meet you all" Leah replies.

"What's in the paper bag?" Setsuna asks.

Leah looks at and then she starts to smile.

There are sugar cookies in here Leah answers.

"I love sugar cookies" Setsuna says.

"Can we do something now?" Serena asks.

"We could watch a movie" Lita answers.

"Which movie should we watch?" Ami asks.

"I'll pick one out" Serena answers.

"Okay you go right ahead" Amara says.

Serena walks over to the movie cabinet and takes out "The Parent Trap".

"What did you chose Serena?" Tristan asks.

"I chose "The Parent Trap" and hope that is okay with everyone Serena answers.

"That movie sounds good to us" Leah, Tristan, Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, Michelle, Setsuna and Amara say together.

"Can you not do that again?" Serena asks.

"Did we scare you Serena?" Tristan asks.

Serena nods her head.

Leah looks at Tristan and then lets out a long sigh.

"Is there something wrong Leah?" Amara asks.

**"Yeah there is Princess Amara but I can't tell you because the Tristan would find out who I really I am and it's too early for my secret to be revealed just yet"** Leah thinks to herself. 

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Tristan asks.

"Oh nothing much Tristan" Leah answers.

"I somehow don't believe you at all" Tristan says.

"Well that's the truth so better believe me or else there will be trouble" Leah yells.

"There is no need to lash out at me Leah" Tristan says.

"I'm sorry Tristan" Leah replies.

"It's okay Leah but don't let it happen again okay" Tristan says.

"It won't happen again Tristan" Leah replies. 

The scouts exchange looks again.

**"Why do I get the feeling that I know you Leah?"** Amara thinks to herself.

"What are you thinking about cuz?" Michelle asks.

"Its nothing Michelle" Amara answers.

"Are you going to put that movie in Serena?" Ami asks.

"I'm on it Ami so don't get to pushy" Serena answers.

Serena walks over to the TV, she turns it on, then she turns on VCR, she puts the in The Parent Trap and presses play.

"I haven't seen this movie in ages" Ami says.

"I want some popcorn" Amara replies.

"I'll make some popcorn for us" Tristan says.

"You're the greatest daddy" Serena replies.

Tristan smiles and walks out to kitchen to make the popcorn.

Leah sits in the big armchair by the door into kitchen. 

"I like this chair a lot" Leah says.

"You'll have to move when my father comes back in because that's his favorite chair so he will want to sit in it" Serena replies.

"Leah you can sit in my chair" Tristan yells from the kitchen.

"Thanks Tristan" Leah says.

"Oh it's no problem because there are tons more chairs where I can sit" Tristan replies.

"Why are you being so nice to Leah?" Serena asks.

"Leah is a guest in our house tonight so we have to make her feel at home as much as possible" Tristan answers.

"Okay daddy" Serena says.

"Are you a little jealous Serena?" Leah asks.

"I'm not jealous at all" Serena answers.

"Well it sure seems that way to me" Leah says.

"I'm sorry if you think that way" Serena replies.

"We are trying to watch this movie" Amara says.

"Oh sorry everyone" Serena replies.

All of sudden the doorbell rings.

Serena jumps up off the sofa, she runs over and opens the door to find Darien standing there. 

"Hi, Serena" Darien says.

"What are you doing here Darien?" Serena asks.

"I saw Ami, Michelle, Amara, Setsuna, Raye, Lita, and Mina heading over here so I came to see what's going on" Darien answers.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight" Serena answers.

"You didn't even bother to invite your best friend" Darien says.

"I'm sorry Darien but I guess I forgot" Serena replies.

"I'll let it go this time but don't let it happen again" Darien says.

"Come on in Darien" Serena replies.

Serena and Darien walk into the living room. 

"Hiya Darien" Amara says.

"Who are you Darien?" asks looking at Leah.

"I'm Leah Malone and I just move in across the street" Leah answers. 

"It's nice to meet you Leah" Darien says.

"Are you really good friends with Serena?" Leah asks.

"Serena and I are the best of friends" Darien answers.

"How long have you been friends?" Leah asks.

"We have been friends ever since I moved here 4 and half years ago" Serena answers.

"We are like siblings" Darien says.

"That's really cool Leah replies.

Leah you know you're right" Serena says.

"Well I'm glad you think that after the way we were arguing before" Leah replies.

"Yeah I'm really sorry that I was mean to you early" Serena says.

"That's okay Serena" Leah replies.

Tristan walks into the living room with the popcorn and puts it on the coffee table next to the goodies.

Tristan looks at the wall and lets a long sigh.

"What's wrong daddy?" Serena asks.

"There's nothing wrong Serena so just leave me alone" Tristan answers.

_"Tristan I know you're missing me but to tell you isn't a good idea and if I did then everyone here will find out who I am and you never tell how you feel because you don't like to show your feelings to anyone not even to me your own wife"_ Leah thinks to herself. 


	3. A Funny Feeling

Chapter Three

A Funny Feeling 

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Tristan asks.

"Oh nothing really Tristan" Leah answers.

"How old are you Darien?" Leah asks.

"I'm thirteen but I will be fourteen in August" Darien answers.

"Oh I was just curious" Leah says.

"I'm getting a funny feeling around you Leah" Amara replies.

Ami looks at Leah.

"Yeah I'm getting the same feeling too" Ami says.

"Yeah us too" Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita and Michelle say to together.

"I know what you mean kids cause I'm getting that feeling too but only mine is stronger" Tristan replies.

"Yeah me too Tristan" Setsuna says.

**"Oh no I hope they don't all figure out that I'm Queen Serenity"** Leah thinks to herself. 

"Are we going to watch the movie that Serena picked out?" Raye asks.

Tristan sets the 5 bowls of popcorn on the coffee.

Serena puts in the movie into the VCR, she presses play and takes a seat next to Darien on the sofa.

Darien smiles and puts his arm around Serena's shoulder.

"The Parent Trap" starts to play.

The movie is over in 128 minutes.

It's only 8:00 0 clock.

"What are we going to do now?" Lita asks.

"We could have around of truth or dare" Ami suggests.

"That's a great idea Ami" Serena replies.

"Well since Ami suggested it the she can go first" Raye says.

"What do you pick Mikeala?" Leah asks. 

"I pick dare Ami answers.

"I dare you to tell us if the name of guy like" Leah says. 

"I think Gregory Urawa is really cute" Ami replies.

"It's Leah's turn now" Serena says.

"I pick dare too" Leah replies.

"I dare you tell us why we are all getting a funny feeling around you" Amara says.

"I can't tell you that Amara 'cause I want to keep it a secret a little longer" Leah replies.

Amara looks at Serena.

"Well in that case you'll have to do a consequence for your dare" Serena says.

"What is the consequence?" Leah asks.

"You have to kiss my father" Serena answers.

"Okay I do that consequence" Leah says.

"Well you can do the consequence anytime Leah Serena replies.

Leah leans over and kisses" Tristan on the cheek.

"Okay Tristan its your turn now" Mina says.

"I pick truth" Tristan replies.

"Is it true that you miss Kaleigh more then anything in the whole universe?" Amara asks.

"Yeah that's absolutely true" Tristan answers.

Darien looks at Tristan.

"Who is Kaleigh?" Darien asks.

"Kaleigh is my wife" Tristan answers.

"That would mean that Kaleigh is Serena's mother right" Darien says. 

"Yeah that is right Dare" Tristan replies.

"Who going to go now?" Ami asks.

"I'll go Mikeala Darien answers.

"What do you pick Dare?" Ami asks.

"I pick dare Ami" Darien answers.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room" Ami says.

Darien leans over and kisses Serena on the cheek.

"Whoa, I didn't except you'd kiss me" Serena replies.

"It's your turn Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity" Ami says.

"Mikeala Arrietty Chantal Mizuno don't you ever call me by whole name every again because I don't like my whole name" Serena yells.

"Will you just take your turn?" Ami asks.

"I pick truth Serena" answers.

"It is true that you have a crush on Darien?" Lita asks.

"No, I don't because Darien is my best friend" Serena answers.

_"I wish you did have a crush on me Serena because I have one on you but I'm to shy to tell you" _Darien thinks to himself.

"What are thinking about Darien?" Serena asks.

"Oh it's nothing important" Darien answers.

"Okay I was just wondering 'cause you were really caught up in your thoughts" Serena says.


	4. Serena's Upset Stomach

Chapter Four

Serena's Upset Stomach

"Who is going to go now?" Leah asks.

"I'll go now Leah" Michelle answers.

"What do you pick Michelle?" Leah asks.

"I pick truth Leah" Michelle answers.

"Is it true that Amara is really tour cousin?" Darien asks.

"Yes, Amara is my cousin" Michelle answers.

A few hours later everyone has two more turns.

"It's time for bed now" Tristan says.

"Do I have to go home now?" Darien asks.

"No, you can stay here Darien" Tristan answers.

"Where are we all going to sleep daddy?" Serena asks.

"I think the spare room will hold all of you" Tristan answers. 

"Where do I sleep Tristan?" Leah asks.

"Leah you can sleep on the cot in my room" Tristan answers.

The scouts and Darien walk to the spare the room.

Leah and Tristan are in up in Tristan's room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Leah says.

"Yeah me too but I'm still getting a funny a feeling around you Leah" Tristan replies.

"What are you doing on Thursday?" Leah asks.

"I've got to go the hospital to have a mouthy check-up" Tristan answers.

"I can always tell you at another time so you set up the cot for me" Leah says .

"Okay I do that right now" Tristan replies .

Thanks a lot Tristan says .

You're Welcome Leah Tristan replies .

Leah looks at away for a few minutes.

Tristan walks over to the closet, he opens the it up, he takes out the cot and sets it up for Leah.

Leah falls onto the cot.

Tristan falls onto his bed.

_"Sweet dreams my dear Tris"_ Leah whispers.

"What did you say Leah?" Tristan asks.

"Oh nothing Tristan Leah" answers.

Okay good night then Tristan says.

Leah and Tristan fall asleep.

In the middle of the night Darien comes running into Tristan's room.

"Tristan wake up" Darien yells.

"What is it Darien?" Tristan asks.

"Serena is running a fever and she throw up a couple of times" Darien answers. 

"I'm coming Darien" Tristan says. 

Darien and Tristan walk to the spare room.

"I feel terrible daddy" Serena replies.

"It's okay sweetie because I'm here now" Tristan says.

"I'm so glad that Darien went and go you daddy" Serena replies.

"Yeah me too Serena" Tristan says.

Leah walks into the spare room.

"Hi, Leah Darien replies.

What's going on here?" Leah asks.

"Serena has the influenza" Tristan answers.

"You're sick Serena" Leah says.

"Do I look like to you?" Serena asks in an angry voice.

"Seraphina Marina Josefina Serenity don't so mean" Tristan yells.

"Yekes .. . I'm trouble now" Serena replies.

"You 're not in trouble I just do want you being mean to Leah" Tristan says.

"I'm sorry Leah" Serena replies.

"That's okay Serena" Leah says.

Leah and Tristan walk to Tristan's room.

"I hope Serena will be okay" Tristan replies.

"I'm sure Serena will be fine" Leah says.

Tristan falls asleep.

Leah sneaks back into the spare room, she walks over to Serena's bedside and kneels by the bed.

_"I place my powers over tonight so you be safe from harm, sweet dreams my darling Princess Seraphina and I don't want you to tell a soul that I help you feel better especially not your father or you will be in trouble"_ Leah whispers to into Serena's ear.

Leah walks back to Tristan's room.

"Darien wake up" Serena says.

"What is it Serena?" Darien asks.

"I heard someone whispers to me" Serena answers.

"You're dreaming Serena" Darien says. 

"No, I wasn't dreaming Dare" Serena replies. 

"Serena trust me it's just your imagination" Darien says.

Darien & Serena fall back to sleep.

Tristan is the first one up in the morning, he gets dress and walks into the kitchen.

Serena, Ami, Mina , Lita, Raye, Amara, Setsuna, Michelle and Darien walk into the kitchen a few minutes after Tristan.

"Good Mornin' everyone" Tristan replies.

"Mornin' Tristan" Darien says.

"Are you feeling better Tristan?" Serena asks.

"I'm feeling a 100% better" Serena answers.

"Gee, that was a quick recover" Tristan says.

"Yeah I started to feel better after you and Darien left" Serena replies.

"Do you know how you started to feel better?" Tristan asks.

"No, the only thing I can think of is that I heard someone say something to me but I'm not sure who is was or what they" said Serena answers.

Leah walks into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep Leah?" Serena asks.

"I don' know really but I'm pretty sure I slept with my eyes shut" Leah answers.

Tristan and the others bust out laughing.

Serena shakes her head.

"It's way to early to be acting foolish" Leah Serena says.

"Yeah I know just thought that I would try to bring smiles to your faces" Leah replies.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" Tristan asks.

"We want chocolate chip pancakes" The scouts and Darien say together.

"Is that okay with you Leah? Tristan asks.

"Yeah that's okay with me because I was thinking about having chocolate chip pancakes" Leah answers.

"Well that's good then Leah" Tristan says.


End file.
